


Eva's Nightmare

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, To The Moon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: A very short story about Eva's nightmare. Contains Eva x Neil shipping.





	Eva's Nightmare

Dr. Eva Rosalene is now walking slowly along the silent dark corridor alone. There's no electricity so she must use her torchlight along the way. 

She was very terrified now. She can see lots of bloody paintings on walls, mostly bloody smileys. 

She then reached the end of the corridor. It looks like she's in the cafeteria now. 

She then spotted something written on the wall with blood. It says, 

"There's no tomorrow for you"

She's started shaking uncontrollably as she heard footsteps from nowhere. She then flashing her torchlight everywhere but couldn't not find who. 

She finally heard someone chuckling eerily, making her quickly turned her back, only to see a certain creepy masked guy, 

or should I say,

The Bloody Painter. 

He holds a brush at his left hand and a blood-stained knife at his right hand.

Eva was scared. She knows that she's going to die. She never thought that she'll meet a legendary serial killer like him (but he still can't beat Jeff the Killer in popularity). She has read many articles about him. And it makes her chilling to the feet. 

"Ready to die? " he asked. 

She didn't say anything. She's too scared now. 

"Well, I'll take it as yes, hahahahaha" he answered as he chuckled maniacally before swinging his knife towards her. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH! "

"Eva! Eva! "

Eva finally woke up. Luckily it was just a nightmare. 

She quickly hugged Neil and started crying. 

"Neil, I'm so scared" she said as she continue crying. 

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here with you" he replied as he hugged her back. 

He cuddled her as she cried into his warm chest before she finally stopped crying. 

"Please don't leave me " she whispered. 

"I won't, Eva. I won't" he replied as he kissed her forehead, cuddling her closely.


End file.
